You know what's best for me
by tinnie75
Summary: Jughead gets drunk after a fight with Betty, cheesefest ensues


**I got a tiny idea and tried to turn it into some sort of a story. Somewhere along the way it got very sappy and cheesy, but hopefully entertaining.**

Betty stirs from her sleep as she hears the sound of keys in the front door. She quickly glances at her phone and the time reads a little past 2am. Almost four hours since Jughead stormed out of the apartment after their fight. She decided to wait for him to come back, hoping it would only take a few minutes of fresh air to cool off his sudden outburst. But sometime between then and now she must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"Jughead?" she mumbles sleepily, once he finally opens the door, looking disheveled, his face tired, clutching the beanie that usually covers his head in his hand.

"Betty," he whispers and a sigh of relief follows, as if he was scared she may not be there when he came back. "I'm sorry I was a dick to you earlier. You didn't deserve it," he says, running his hand through his hair as he stumbles towards the couch.

Their earlier fight runs through Betty's mind again. Jughead got offered an internship in one of the biggest publishing houses situated in New York, but wanted to refuse it. The two months long unpaid internship wouldn't cause a huge dent in their savings, but it would delay the trip to London that Betty was looking forward to so much. Which Jughead deemed unacceptable. Betty, on the other hand, couldn't accept to be a reason for Jughead to miss out on such an amazing opportunity. A stupid fight, really, Betty thought. They were both so stubborn at putting each other first that it ended in Jughead storming out of the door after yelling _"You don't know what's best for me."_.

"Are you drunk?" Betty asks slightly concerned when Jughead sits on the couch next to her, a faint smell of alcohol clinging to him.

"No." Jughead shakes his head and the movement makes the room spin. "A little maybe," he admits after a moment of consideration. "I had some whiskey but it didn't taste good. It was quite expensive for tasting so terrible. Why do people drink that? It didn't make me feel any better," he mumbles, the alcohol making him stutter a little while loosening his tongue at the same time.

Betty giggles and pushes his hair out of his face lovingly. She has known Jughead pretty much her whole life, but she has never seen him drunk. Never seen him drink more than two beers in one night. His alcoholic father probably one of the reasons for that. But now his face is flushed, his eyes sparkling despite the sadness and regret in them and somehow she finds him incredibly adorable. More so than usually.

"The point is," Jughead says after a moment, taking Betty's hand in his. "I'm sorry. You do know what's best for me. You're what's best for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you." He gazes up at her, the alcohol induced sparkle in his eyes replaced by tears. He and Betty have been together for years and a lot of his insecurities about whether she would change her mind about him and realize he's not good enough have disappeared. However every now and then he still wonders whether she will realize she is too good for him and leave him for someone better. The alcohol, instead of numbing these worries, only seemed to increase them. "You always put me first. I don't know how to handle it. You're too good for me and I don't want to ruin this. I love you, Betty, please don't let me ruin this."

"Oh, Juggie." Betty lifts her hand to cup his face, lightly brushing her thumb across his cheek. "Who else would I put first if not you? You, our relationship, the fact that you love me, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't you see it?"

"What if I'm not good enough? I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me." His voice breaks and so does Betty's heart. So many years together and he still can't truly believe he's it for her. That she doesn't want anything more. She just wants him.

"Juggie." Betty takes his face into both of her hands, making sure he's looking straight into her eyes that are now also filled with tears. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he answers without a second thought. The list of people he trusts isn't very long, but Betty is certainly at the top.

"Then trust me when I say that you are worth so much more than you think. You said I know what's best for you and maybe I do. This time, it's putting yourself first. Okay?" He nods silently and she gives him her sweetest smile before leaning over and lightly pressing her lips to his, wishing she could kiss his worries away. If only it was that simple. "I love you. Don't let anything tell you otherwise and don't ever try to push me away. It won't work."

"I won't. I promise. I'll hold onto you," Jughead says as he wraps his arms tightly around Betty, lying his head on her chest. "And I'm never drinking again."

"You're an adorable drunk." Betty giggles again when his messy hair tickles her chin. "But if alcohol makes you doubt my feelings for you, I hope you won't."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Something something my eye," he mumbles sleepily again Betty's chest, causing her another fit of giggles.

"Okay, you drunkard." She grins and tries to pull him up. "Time for bed."

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this little cheesefest. Leave a review if you did :)**


End file.
